Aladdin
Aladdin is the gorgeous main protagonist of Aladdin. Quotes * All this for a loaf of bread? * Whoa! * You think that was easy? * Morning, ladies. * Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. * I'm in trouble. * Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. * Come on. Let's get outta here. * And now, esteemed effendi, we feast. * All right. * Here. Go on. Take it. * Hey! If I was rich as you, I could afford some manners. * Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends. * I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. * Come on, Abu. Let's go home. * Some day, Abu, things are gonna change. * We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. * Okay, Abu. Go. * Nice going, Abu. * Breakfast is served. * Wow. * Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her. I've been looking all over for you. * Just play along. * Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy. * She thinks the monkey is the Sulan. * Tragic, isn't it? But no harm done. * Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor. * No, no, no. Not that one. * Come on, Sultan. * Almost there. * Uh, forget it. * So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? * Well, you do kind of stand out. * I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. * Hey. Come on. This way. Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. * Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please. * Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? * I wonder what it would be like to live here, and have servants and valets. * It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. * Sometimes you feel so... * So, where are you from? * Really? How come? * That's... that's awful. Abu! * Abu says, uh, that's not fair. * Yeah, of course. * Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. * Do you trust me? * Do you trust me? * Then jump! * Run! Go! Get out of here! * Get off me. * The princess? * She was the princess. * I can't believe it. * I must have sounded so stupid to her. * Abu. Down here. * Come on, help me out of these. * Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. * Don't worry. I'll never see her again. * I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. * She's gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince. * I'm a fool. * Who are you? * I'm listening. * But the law says that only a prince can... * So, why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me? * Uh, one problem. It's out there. We're in here. * Uh, it is I, Aladdin. * Come on, Abu. * Would you look at that! * Just a handful stuff would make me richer than the Sultan. * Abu! Don't touch anything. We gotta find that lamp. * Abu, will you knock it off? * Abu, what are you crazy? * A magic carpet. * Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you? * Hey, take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite. Thanks. * Hey. Wait a minute. Don't go. * Maybe you can help us. * Hey! Whoa! * You see, we're trying to find this lamp. * I think he knows where it is. * Wait here. * This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to... * Abu! No! * Whoa! * Gotcha! * Whoa. Carpet, let's move. * Abu! Abu, this is no time to panic. Start panicking. * Help me out. * I can't hold on. Give me your hand. * What are you doing? * Oh! My head. We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal! * Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp. * Why, you hairy little thief. * Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. * Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. * Uh... Uh, Aladdin. * I must have hit my head harder than I thought. * Wait a minute. I'm your master? * Whoa. Wish fulfillment? * Now I know I'm dreaming. * You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right? * Like? * Hmm. * Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie. * Can't even bring people back from the dead. * I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out. Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Prince Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Thieves Category:Successful characters Category:Trash-talkers Category:Outcasts Category:Lovers Category:Jerks Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Liars Category:Perverts